Impending Fate
by Satoshi Fujimiya
Summary: Set in another world with random anime characters that pose as Gods, Angels and daemons. There are appearances of characters from YnM, FY, Weiss, YGO, FF and not to mention original characters. Evil begins to grow and the Gods must discard all differences
1. The Awakening

// - means flashback  
  
Malik, the sandy haired God of Justice lightly sipped his brandy. His rare Amethyst coloured eyes half lidded with boredom. He looked over to his drinking companion. "...Seto, I don't think we should keep it up...you know how Hoto is if we turned up 'boozed' out." He said lightly stressing the word 'boozed'. His companion Seto looked up from his side of the couch, sufficiently slouched. "Yea...but it wouldn't be as much fun if we were sober." He carefully laid his glass on the mini table next to him, careful not to spill any on the formal attire he and Malik had on, which Miza practically dressed them herself. "Just once more ?" Malik raised his glass; the God of Death clinked his glass and downed the whisky. He coughed and hacked. "This shit is good..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You haven't seen him yet have you? About Hatsui?" the white haired God asked quietly. The Two other Gods looked away; the pain was still fresh in their eyes, like salt water poured over an open wound. "No." Seto's icy eyes glazed over as a memory of their late friend upturned in his mind. "What is there to see him about?! He's already dead, not even the Elders can do anything about that!" Seto spat furiously. Malik closed his purple dusk eyes. It was still there, the memory still fresh. The day, when all hell went loose. The Lord of Evil released his monsters on earth, ravishing cities and towns. He could still see the proud black haired head snap back as The Lord of Evil plunged his dark sword home. //....Everything went red as Malik made his way to the dying body. "Hatsui! Hatsui!! HATSUI! Speak to me!!!" Malik cried as he knelt down and clasped his friend's shoulders. The God of War coughed up blood. "Ma....lik..." he said feebly, his shingle grey eyes showing unbearable agony "...so-rry....I failed you...tell the Emperor.....I...I'm sorry...." Hatsui's grey eyes darkened as another surge of blood trickled from his pale lips. "NO! You haven't failed us, don't speak now, rest." Malik clutched his hand. He hadn't known what happened only to find Seto (Death God) and Aya (God of Revenge) standing next to him, blood black blood stained on their amour making them look like undead wraiths. Seto's eyes filled with icy fire. He turned to the blonde God. "Stay with him brother. I am going to even the score." he picked up his blood stained sword and disappeared. Aya touched Hatsui's forehead lightly. "Hatred is deep....but revenge runs deeper." he gave Malik a piercing glare and shimmered. Malik brushed ebony hair away from Hatsui's eyes, the God's life blood flowed steadily from the death wound to the ground, staining the ground red. Too much blood. Hatsui's body tensed as he drew in his last raggard breath. "....i can't hold on...t-oo...painful....Ma...lik...." his beautiful shingle grey eyes fluttered close seeing no more. "NO!!!! HATSUI!!!!" Malik screamed holding the body close, his fingers intertwining the luscious long ebony locks. At that moment in his life he knew he loved his friend, he loved the God of War with all his life, a love that cannot be returned buried inside his heart, a love that is lost.....// Malik snapped out of his memories and gulped down the last of his wine. Bakura directed his eyes from Malik. "He wants to see us now." The white haired God shimmered then left. "Isn't this supposed to be a 'celebration'? Why the hell is he doing this now?" Seto growled beneath his breathe. Malik sighed. "Seto, it's not Hotohori's fault, he's just telling us messages from the elders." He then shimmered after Bakura, leaving the other God, fuming. * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Look, you four are my closest friends." The young ruler of the Gods looked very uncomfortable clad in formal garb. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Hotohori." Malik settled himself comfortably on one of the couches. "Don't get too comfortably Malik, this won't take long." Hotohori retorted. The blonde God gave him his best devil-may-care grin. Hotohori snorted in reply. Over by the bookshelf Aya the red head God of Revenge thoughtlessly sipped the nasty looking liquid he was given and gagged. Burning liquid fire ran down his throat as he coughed violently. Bakura looked up from the parchment he was reading and gave Aya a dismissive glance. "What in the HELL is this shit!!" Aya gasped for air, glaring at the glass if it had just grown a pair of fangs. The white haired god tried to look as if he NOTHING to do with it and carried on reading another random parchment. "I'm surprised that the mutt could take it." Seto smirked from the corner of the room. The red head's violet eyes narrowed. "What did you just called me?" Seto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Mutt." He grinned spitefully "How many times had I told you NOT to call me that, Prick?" Aya said between his teeth. Violet eyes simmering the border line of fatal fury. Seto waved a dismissive hand. "I probably forgot. I don't take orders from a mutt." His icy eyes pinned Aya on the spot. The red head clenched and unclench his fist. "Maybe I should get Memories to knock some sense into you?" he hissed. "Yea that's right get someone else to fight your fights for you." The brown head sneered. Hotohori shook his head at disgrace. "SHI-NE!!" Aya sent his wine glass straight at Seto. The other god just merely raised his hand, stopped the glass in mid-air and let it drop harmlessly onto the floor. "Is that the best you can do? Mutt." He snickered at the word mutt. "I'm ready for you anytime you arrogant prick." Aya glared daggers at him a red glow radiated from him. Seto gave his well known holier-than-thou-yet- pissed-off look as he emitted a blue glow. Hotohori who was witnessing Aya and Seto's little bitch fight decided it was pointless to continue. "Will you guys quit that!? You're both honourable Gods, not some boys who haven't reached puberty yet!!" Malik choked down a laugh and the same with Bakura who hid behind the parchment he was reading. "And Bakura, quit that damn 'hiding behind a parchment' act. The parchment is upside down." Hotohori rubbed his temples. Fuck they can be so flippin immature sometimes he thought to himself. The red head regained his composure first. "Gomen ne, Hotohori-sama." The young emperor sighed. "The reason why I summoned you Gods is that I want to inform you the Elders have sent our late friend God of Strife back to us. Bakura nearly dropped his parchment. Aya snapped out of his thoughts of thinking 50 different NEW ways of torturing Seto. Seto's icy blue eyes widened with shock. Suddenly the room was as quiet as a grave yard; just 5 minutes ago it was a circus. "Will we see him?" Hotohori closed his golden eyes. "He should be around here somewhere. But..." he opened his eyes again, the golden orbs hardened. Malik wasn't taking in any words Hotohori was saying "...Elders have sent our late friend back..." the words revolved around his head. He's alive. "But...he might not have remembered the past in detail, the mind is still fragile." The young emperor steepled his fingers. "There's nothing we can do about that, we will have to let time heal itself." Hotohori sighed. He stood up from his mahogany desk. "We should head back before Miza and her troop think we are here having a bawl." He walked past Malik and patted his back. Malik blinked back some tears, 'he's alive'. The Gods wandered their way back to the main part of the festival. 


	2. Stone Roses

Ok this chapter introduces some of the original characters I made, which I based on various friends of mine : Without Kumiko there wouldn't be this......^___^  
  
Have fun  
  
A figure caught his eye. Young. Tall. Overly arrogant. The God of Strife. An evil laughter filled the dim lit chamber "So...we meet again...Strife..." a clawed hand touched the figure in the seeing glass. Jet black hair cascaded down his back, an elderly maid straightened his high necked dress jacket, then brushed his ebony coloured bangs revealing exquisite shingle grey eyes she then patted his cheek with tender loving care. Muraki gloated at the sight. "Soon. Soon my precious grey jewel, the day which I will have my revenge, when I will break you bit by bit even the Elders will have no possible way to put you back together!" Muraki spat. He thrust his pale head back and gave a cynical laugh; his pale blue eyes glinted maliciously. "Soon." * * * * * * * * * *  
  
People patted him on his back at the same time someone thrust a wine glass in his hands. Strangers came up to him and shook his hand. All he could do was nod and smile politely. 'What's with these people?!' the ebony haired God thought to himself as another strange Goddess approached him. "Have you forgotten me already Hatsui-san?" she tilted his chin with a finger. The purple haired Goddess sighed, her eyes glinted with amusement. "Come Hatsui, it's been awhile, I'll get you a drink." She hooked her arm around his and dragged the shocked God after her, silently spluttering about how he manages to befriend such seme people. * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1hr later "Although we are Gods, intoxication is an issue. We are immortal but our bodies are not." Bakura rattled on to a fellow Shinigami (angel of death). "Does that explanation of intoxication come with the abnormal behaviour?" Tsuzuki raised a fine eyebrow. What had happened was Aya and Seto challenged each other to a drinking contest and only the Elders would know how much each God poured down their sorry throats, for they now lie in a state of unconsciousness and will be extremely touchy and burden a huge hangover in the morning. "It is wise to stay away from those two in the morning Tsuzuki. Or else you will learn the behavioural part of intoxication in a very unpleasant way." Malik piped up from the back. The white haired God muttered something inaudible as they turned into another drinking area. The Gods and the Shinigami stared dumbfolded at the sight. The God of Strife was slouched over a couch looking totally "pissed" while Arushii sitting opposite to him had the most innocent expression on her face, which was seriously disturbing. Hatsui opened one eye groggily. "...hey! Bakura!....Malik!!! Long time no see!..." he tried to stand up but ended up sprawling back on the couch. Bakura help his friend sit back up. "What in the name of Elders did you do to him Arushii?!" he asked icily. Arushii's crimson eyes hardened. "It wasn't my fault. He couldn't remember me so I decided to play our favourite drinking game with him." She retorted, flicking her purple braid back. Hatsui rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. "...*grumble* she's a sneaky little witch...come drink with me..." "It did work. He called you Bakura not Baka, baka." She said in a matter-of- factly tone. Malik and Tsuzuki sweat dropped. The blonde God counted the number of empty mugs in front of Hatsui. "8! 8 bloody Gravediggers!!" Amethyst eyes widen with shock and disbelief.  
  
The Goddess smiled meekly. "...lets play again...I will win this time."  
"No you won't your already pissed HAHA!" she laughed.  
"Intoxicated." Tsuzuki added.  
Before Hatsui could reply Bakura interrupted. "I think you have had enough for tonight." Glaring daggers at Discord. "You know you ca always trade places Baka-sama." She smiled foxily. Suddenly a rush of wings, a messenger of Gods arrived. "God of Chaos, Bakura-san. His majesty Hotohori-sama requires your presence in his quarters immediately." Another rush of wings and it was gone. The white haired god sighed and looked up at Malik. "You've gonna have to somehow get this 'artefact' back to his chambers in one piece." Bakura said solemnly to Malik as he got up, Hatsui flopped once more back onto the couch like a dead fish. Bakura patted Malik's shoulder. "Good luck. You'll need it." He gave Arushii a final 'dagger' and left. "Since Malik's gonna take Hatsui back to his chambers and Elder's knows what they are gonna do." Arushii winked at the blonde god. "Would you mind staying for awhile Tsuzuki?" smiling her foxy smile again. "- Arushii your sooo disturbed." Malik interrupted, but a faint red blush creped onto his cheeks. He hooked one of Hatsui's arm over his shoulders and one around his waist. "Alright Hatsui, here we go." As the two gods stumbled down the corridor, Arushii ordered some more drinks as Tsuzuki settled himself on the couch. "Which game?" he asked "21?" "You're on." "You're gonna experience first hand intoxication Tsuzuki." "And you're gonna get your first major hangover." 


	3. Aishiteru

Before u read this next chapter I just wanna warn ppl theres like a 'slashy' bit somewhere in this chapter..... Ja.....  
  
Enjoy ^___^  
  
Getting the drunken God up marble stairs is challenging but getting him to take off his dress jacket is unspeakable. After a lot of huffing, puffing and curses Malik finally managed to get the God of Strife on his 'bed' not the couch, floor or table but the bed. The sandy haired God looked around for some sort of clothes hanger for the jacket, muttering how Strife will always be Strife no matter what form he comes in. He glanced at the sleeping form. 'Elders! He looks so beautiful when he's asleep. Malik's purple dusk eyes gazed over the sprawled figure of strife. He was sprawled on his back, his pale arm thrown wearily across his forehead, the silky ebony coloured hair spread over the cream satin pillow, and lips slightly parted mumbling inaudible words that Malik could not hear. Malik reached out and tenderly stroked the marble cheek. Oh how the sandy haired god crave to intertwine his fingers through the beautiful ebony black hair as he plunge his tongue into the submissive mouth in a bruising kiss testing the sweetness inside. Malik groaned despairingly to himself as 'inappropriate images' danced tauntingly in his mind. He continued to watch the sleeping form, brushing stray hairs from the beautiful face. 'If anyone knew about this they would be laughing their silly chookie heads off.' He gave a grim smile. 'If only Hatsui knew how he felt about him. If only you never left me.' lost in his own thoughts Malik bent down gracefully and planted the softest kiss upon his lips. "I still love you." Justice whispered. * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I feel like the need to fuck." Yohji Koudou, the handsome yet sleazy God of Memories declared out loud. Brushing golden strands from his finely structured face, revealing striking emerald eyes. "Fuck Yohji did I need to know that?!" exclaimed a feminine voice beside him, a pair of black eyes flashed him a dark look, he returned the look with his best sexy pout. The angel raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Yo-kun, go try your sex attempts somewhere else." She whacked him across the head with her fan, a cry of pain sprouted from Yohji's lips. "Or you can take the easy way out and go WANK YOUSELF!!!" she added spitefully and continued reading her book, ignoring his presence. "You can be such a bitch when you want to Satoshi." He mumbled under his breath as he got up. "But you've always been a wanker." She retorted, not even looking up from her book. Yohji snorted in reply. "At least I'm a wanker with class, you little bitchkin." He winked and hurried out the door. * * * * * * * * * *  
  
With a cats gracefulness Yohji slithered up to the unexpected Shinigami and draped his slender arms around him. "How's the Shinigami." Yohji purred in his ear, his voice filled with lust. Tsuzuki fumbled for some words as the God slid in front of him his hands trailing down his chest. Emerald desire filled eyes captured the confused purple ones. Tsuzuki backed up against the counter. "...do you...want me?" The god whispered seductively in his ear while giving the angel feather light kisses down his neck. Tsuzuki muffled a groan and grinded his hips against Yohji's showing his 'aroused' state. 'Ha! Gotcha now' Yohji grinned to himself. Unexpectedly the Shinigami yanked Yohji's golden locks back and claimed his mouth as his own. 'Fuck, he wants it BAD!' After a while of mock battle of tongues both of them were left panting for breath. "Let's take this somewhere else." Yohji clamped a steely grip on Tsuzuki's wrist, dragged him to a shadowy corner of the room then shimmered to who knows else where. * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TBC  
  
Well its wise to NOT know where Yo-kun and Tsuzuki-san 'shimmered' off to....*maniac laugh* 


End file.
